A contrecoeur
by Laemia
Summary: Il erre dans le Néant, se promettant qu'un jour, quand il en sortirait, il tuerait celui qui l'avait condamné à cela. Seulement, une fois l'heure venue, il ne sait plus trop s'il le veut réellement. VanVen. Légers spoilers sur KH3D.


Disclaimer: Rien à moi, blablabla...

Genre: Romance, je pense... C'est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, en tout cas! xD

Pairing: VanVen

Note: Cet OS contient de petits spoilers sur la fin de KH3D, donc si vous ne voulez pas connaître certains éléments, je vous conseille de passer votre chemin.

* * *

Il errait dans un endroit dépourvu de Lumière ou de Ténèbres. Depuis… longtemps. Se trouvait-il dans le néant ? Dans Kingdom Hearts ? Comment le savoir ? En tout cas, il n'y avait que du vide. Et du gris. Sauf que ce gris-là ne résultait pas tout à fait d'un mélange de blanc et de noir… Non, il s'agissait plutôt d'une absence de ces deux couleurs. Vide.

Un lieu comme celui-ci lui faisait mal. Le silence et l'absence de tout autour de lui résonnait jusque dans ses os. Les deux choses dont il avait besoin lui étaient interdites. Il était né des Ténèbres, mais son besoin paradoxale de Lumière se faisait cruellement sentir…

Il devait s'agir de sa punition pour avoir tenté de la détruire, cette Lumière ! Il ne s'était rendu compte de sa dépendance à cette dernière qu'en la perdant. En _le_ perdant. Son exact opposé, qu'il venait de combattre une éternité auparavant.

Un sourire sans joie vint étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il continuait de marcher mécaniquement, ses pas ne produisant aucun son, puisque ceux-ci ne pouvaient se propager sans air. Il lui semblait que s'il stoppait sa marche, il serait purement et simplement détruit. Il se désagrégerait en bribes de rien du tout dans cet espace si particulier et sans saveur. Il repensait à ses actions, à sa vie courte, pathétique. Et à l'Autre.

L'Autre… S'il sortait de là un jour, il le tuerait pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il l'affronterait à nouveau et cette fois-ci, il gagnerait. Parce qu'il se souvenait. Oui, il se rappelait de ce que l'Autre disait autrefois, que ses amis étaient sa force. L'Autre se trouvait seul, désormais, au moins autant que lui. L'Autre serait faible, vulnérable. C'était sûr. Certain, même. Aussi clair que cette brise qui lui effleurait le visage, venait se perdre dans ses cheveux…

Une brise ? Deux minutes… Il s'arrêta tout net, guettant le moindre changement dans l'atmosphère inexistante. Depuis qu'il se trouvait ici, il ne sentait rien, jamais rien, pas le moindre changement !

Pourtant, le souffle de vent repris, un peu plus fort qu'avant, accélérant les battements de son cœur qu'il croyait mort depuis longtemps. Quelque chose changeait sous ses yeux en ce lieu immatériel.

Cela devait venir de l'extérieur, sans aucun doute. Alors, la vie se poursuivait bel et bien au-delà de cette prison ?

Une lueur apparut dans le gris, à peine visible, puis s'élargit jusqu'à atteindre une taille humaine. Le portail de forme ovale prit une teinte sombre, puis s'ouvrit.

Vanitas avança d'un pas, méfiant. Pouvait-il invoquer sa Keyblade en cet endroit ? Quelqu'un pourrait lui vouloir du mal… à moins qu'il ne s'agisse juste de la fin de sa punition ? Les Ténèbres venaient le chercher, le ramener dans le véritable univers, après tout ce temps de calvaire ?

La théorie fut balayée d'un bruit, une voix qu'il n'avait à priori jamais entendu mais qui lui paraissait terriblement familière.

« Viens… »

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche pour parler, ne sachant pas s'il le pourrait. Aurait-il oublié comment faire ?

« Pour aller où ? »

Le son qui sortit de sa propre gorge lui paraissait discordant dans ce monde vide de tout.

« Avec moi… Viens…

-Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il.

-Allons, garçon des Ténèbres, tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

Alors apparut celui qui l'appelait, émergeant du couloir obscur. Vanitas mit un moment à assimiler ce qu'il voyait et à le comprendre.

Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme d'environ son âge, sans doute un peu plus vieux. Plus grand, aussi. Des longs cheveux blancs ornaient son visage mat et ses yeux… Ce fut là qu'il le reconnut.

« Xehanort ? »

Alors, son vieux maître avait trouvé un nouveau réceptacle, plus jeune que Terra ? Il hocha la tête.

« En effet… Tu comprends vite.

-Que me veux-tu ? rétorqua Vanitas avec un mouvement de recul. J'ai échoué à forger la x-blade, je ne te suis plus d'aucune utilité !

-J'ai trouvé un nouveau sens à ta vie », répondit le jeune Xehanort avec un air presque… amical ?

Cela lui parut étrange. Son ancien mentor ne semblait pas tout à fait le même. En tout cas, Vanitas était certain d'une chose.

« Pas question, annonça-t-il. Je refuse.

-Je peux te débarrasser de ta petite vie insignifiante, lui apprit l'autre en lui tendant la main. Tu peux devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Deviens un morceau de moi… J'ai besoin de nombreux réceptacles, et tu seras l'un d'entre eux. Tu feras partie d'une unité. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul. »

Que complotait encore ce vieux fou ? En tout cas, il connaissait déjà sa réponse à la proposition. Il avait déjà subi les idées de Xehanort. Et puis, devenir un de ses corps… Il ne voulait pas cela ! S'il pouvait sortir d'ici, il irait prendre sa revanche sur sa moitié lumineuse. Jamais, oh non, jamais il ne s'abaisserait à devenir quelqu'un d'autre ! S'il obéissait à son maître autrefois, ce n'était que parce qu'il y voyait ses propres intérêts.

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas, fit-il, tendu.

-Alors je ne te laisse pas le choix… »

Vanitas vit une issue. Si l'autre pouvait invoquer un couloir obscur, la réalité s'était insinuée dans le vide, crevant la bulle du Néant et rétablissant les lois de l'univers, au moins pour un instant. Alors, lui aussi pouvait…

Il invoqua son propre passage, ne se souciant plus de Xehanort.

« On se reverra, Vanitas, lui dit celui-ci avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Je ne peux pas te combattre ici, mais je te retrouverais.

-A d'autres. »

Il s'engagea dans le chemin sans plus s'inquiéter. Il avait gagné sa liberté. Pour aller où, au juste ?

Il ne répondit à cette question que lorsque qu'il atterrit devant un Manoir à l'aspect peu amène. Bien, au moins Xehanort ne le suivrait pas ici. Le portail se referma au moment où Vanitas grimaçait devant la nature du monde, étrangement neutre. Comme l'endroit auquel il venait d'échapper, justement.

Il aurait aimé se retrouver dans un endroit un peu plus obscur, mais au moins ici peut-être que Xehanort ne viendrait pas le chercher avant un bon moment. Puis, maintenant qu'il était là, autant…

Il s'arrêta net dans ses réflexions en croyant entendre une voix à laquelle son cœur réagit. Il tendit l'oreille, attentif. Plus aucun bruit, pourtant… l'étrange impression ne le quittait pas, comme si quelque chose l'appelait… Quelqu'un ? Xehanort ne pouvait pas déjà l'avoir retrouvé. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui, non. Qui, alors ?

Son demi-cœur ténébreux continuait de battre furieusement, comme s'il tentait de bondir hors de sa poitrine, ou au moins de l'entraîner vers le Manoir.

Vanitas haussa les épaules et tourna les talons, tentant d'ignorer cette sensation. Seulement, à peine eut-il fait deux pas que cet organe qui le maintenait en vie se mit à se serrer désagréablement. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser faire par cette petite chose fragile !

… Eh bien, si, en fait. Et puis, ça ne coûtait rien de jeter un coup d'œil…

En soupirant, il s'engagea sur le sentier battu jusqu'à atteindre les immenses portes de la bâtisse, qu'il ouvrit en grand avant d'entrer. L'intérieur contrastait nettement avec l'extérieur. Le blanc régnait en maître sur les lieux, éclatant et aveuglant.

Le sentiment se poursuivit, enjoignant Vanitas à rejoindre les étages supérieurs. Ses pas l'emmenèrent dans des pièces et des couloirs aussi ressemblants les uns que les autres. Il était à peu près certain de ne pas retrouver la sortie s'il essayait. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas reculer. Plus il avançait, plus son cœur devenait douloureux et il avait la certitude d'approcher… d'approcher de quoi, au fait ? Il ne savait même pas. Il pourrait s'agir d'un piège, et lui sautait dedans à pieds joints !

De toute façon, il serait parfaitement capable de se défendre, et ça l'étonnerait que Xehanort ait été plus rapide que lui.

Il finit par arriver devant une porte plus imposante que les autres, blanche et grise. Il posa ses mains sur le battant pour le pousser et, aussitôt, il _sut_. Il vit très clairement ce qu'il trouverait dans la salle avant même d'entrer et il sut pourquoi il avait pressenti qu'il devait se rendre ici.

Il l_e _trouva finalement dans la salle vide, hormis un siège et _l'Autre _ trônant dessus, endormi. Son cœur avait juste été appelé par son autre moitié. Lui et sa Lumière, qui le repoussait et l'attirait à la fois. Sa vue provoquait en l'être de Ténèbres qu'il était tant de sentiments contradictoires qu'il aurait juste voulu l'anéantir, l'effacer entièrement, ce garçon qui le complétait… Il le savait bien, pourtant, que la perte de l'Autre creuserait un vide incomblable en lui s'il venait à disparaître, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le vouloir mort.

La porte claqua derrière lui. Ce ne fut que là qu'il se décida à avancer, lentement. Le claquement de ses pieds sur le sol ne pouvait pas réveiller son Autre, celui-ci ne dormant certainement pas d'un sommeil naturel, pourtant il se fit le plus silencieux possible. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, l'observant un moment, impassible. Vulnérable… Il allait pouvoir accomplir sa vengeance, enfin. Il lui suffisait juste d'invoquer sa Keyblade, et…

Sa main eut un soubresaut, pourtant il ne fit pas apparaître l'arme. Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait, au fond ? Après tout, maintenant qu'il se trouvait là… L'Autre ne se doutait même pas de sa présence, ses traits paisibles et détendus. Il devait certainement rêver de quelque chose d'agréable. Rêvait-on seulement, lorsqu'on dormait comme l'Autre le faisait en ce moment ?

Juste… ce serait trop facile, pas vrai ? Vanitas se doutait bien que cela ne lui procurerait aucune satisfaction de retirer la vie à un être sans défense, comme ça. Il aurait bien plus de mérite à remporter une bataille acharnée.

Sa décision était prise.

Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, il s'accroupit aux côtés de l'Autre. Pencha la tête, un mince sourire prenant forme sur ses lèvres.

« Comme on se retrouve, Ventus… susurra-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas, je veille sur ton sommeil. »

Il le tuerait plus tard, à son réveil. Pour le moment, il allait le surveiller, rester à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin des mondes s'il fallait, et s'assurer que personne ne vienne lui faire le moindre mal. Seul Vanitas aurait droit de s'en prendre à lui.

* * *

Le temps semblait n'avoir aucune prise sur cet endroit, et l'Autre ne se réveillait toujours pas.

Vanitas lui parlait, parfois, sans savoir s'il l'entendait réellement, mais peu importait. Il lui disait les choses comme ça lui venait, ses états d'esprit, des choses dont il se rappelait, d'_avant_.

« Tu sais, Ventus, je me souviens de ton enfance. Tout ce qui s'est passé avant que je sois créé, ça m'appartient aussi. Je te connais mieux que personne. »

Souvent, il s'asseyait sur l'accoudoir du siège, observait le visage endormi de l'Autre avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-mélancolique.

« Tu te souviens, toi, de la fois où tu as trouvé le cadavre d'un petit chocobo sur la route ? Bien sûr que tu t'en souviens, ça t'a tellement marqué… Le truc était salement mutilé : œil qui pendait, tripes à l'air… Quoique, vu que tu as perdu la mémoire…»

Il eut un petit rire en revoyant la scène. La révulsion de Ventus, à l'époque, contrastait avec son propre amusement.

« Tu t'es évanoui, ce jour-là, il me semble… poursuivit-il. A ton réveil, ta mère t'a serré dans ses bras, non ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour faire ça… Ni pour te mettre une gifle comme ton père l'a fait le jour où t'es rentré plus tard parce que tu t'es endormi sous un arbre. Pour ce réveil-ci, t'auras juste droit à un combat dans les règles… Pas ici, peut-être. Ce Manoir est trop étroit. Mais je te tuerais, Ventus, sois en sûr… C'est pour ça que je vis, et uniquement pour ça. »

Il s'interrompit, soudain pensif. Tiens, oui, après avoir accompli son objectif, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait, au juste ? Où irait-il ?

* * *

« Ventus… J'ai jamais aimé cette façon idiote qu'avaient ces imbéciles de t'appeler Ven. C'est très moche, les diminutifs de ce genre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu les laissais faire. Puis, entre nous, ton vrai prénom est très bien comme ça… Ne me rappelle pas que j'ai dit ça, d'accord ? Jamais. »

Pourtant, il le pensait. Il ressentait comme une pointe de dégoût chaque fois que Terra ou Aqua appelaient son double « Ven ». Ils ne pouvaient pas l'accepter complètement, avec son prénom entier ? Pourquoi faire abstraction de trois petites lettres ? Un peu comme s'ils lui enlevaient une part de ce qu'il était. Ça, Vanitas ne le supportait pas.

« Franchement, soupira-t-il. C'est comme si on m'appelait Vani, ou Van… Ridicule. »

* * *

« Je me rends compte… J'ai jamais été très bavard. »

Comme à son habitude, Vanitas adressait la parole à l'Autre, qui ne se réveillait toujours pas. Les jours se faisaient longs, alors qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, dans cette pièce trop vide. Il arrivait à Vanitas d'en sortir, d'arpenter quelques coins du Manoir, mais son demi-cœur le ramenait toujours dans la salle ou dormait le garçon blond.

« Avec toi, pourtant, ça me vient facilement, continua-t-il. Peut-être parce que tu dors, ou… parce qu'on est pareils, dans le fond. »

Bien sûr. Ils étaient la même personne et avaient, dans le fond, la même essence. Quand Vanitas est né, il ressemblait davantage à Ventus qu'aujourd'hui. Sa nature ténébreuse avait altérée son caractère, le rendant plus sombre, plus cruel que son original. Ils avaient le même désir de progresser, de ne pas rester faibles, le même acharnement à obtenir ce qu'ils souhaitaient… Sans doute leur manière de penser était-elle semblable également.

« Tu me connais sans doute mieux que personne, et c'est réciproque, pourtant… Je te déteste. Tu le sais, ça, au moins ? Tu en as conscience ? »

Il observa attentivement le visage de son Autre. Rien. Pas une seule ombre ne passa sur son visage paisible. Vanitas fronça les sourcils, atterré par ce silence.

« Va te faire foutre, Ventus. »

* * *

Plus le temps passait, plus son envie de se battre s'effritait. Il regardait son Autre, endormi paisiblement, et il se sentait soudain… fatigué. S'il avait été d'humeur à plaisanter, il aurait dit que regarder Ventus dormir lui donnait l'envie de faire de même. Sauf qu'il ne se sentait pas l'envie de faire de remarquelà-dessus.

« Je te déteste, Ventus, lui rappelait-il quelques fois. Je te hais. A ton éveil, je te tuerais. Je te tuerais… »

Etait-ce à l'Autre qu'il avait besoin de rappeler ça ou bien à lui-même ? Cela lui arrivait de douter, et il ne supportait pas ça. Il ne doutait jamais. Jamais.

Du coup, il se persuadait lui-même. Il le voulait, non ? Anéantir Ventus, prouver sa supériorité et puis… et puis, quoi ? Le vide. Le Vide, encore… A nouveau. Au moins, il cesserait d'hésiter.

D'ailleurs, à présent, il se demandait… Puisqu'il faisait partie de Ventus, l'anéantissement de celui-ci ne signifierait-il pas simplement sa propre fin ? Ce serait logique. Cette possibilité ne lui faisait pas peur. Au contraire, parfois, il se surprenait à _espérer_ que c'est ce qui se passerait. Car il n'y avait rien pour lui en cet univers, mis à part l'Autre. Une fois qu'il l'aurait détruit, le monde serait gris.

* * *

Les jours s'étiraient, sans fin, ajoutant à ce doute insupportable qui l'envahissait de jours en jours. Il s'impatientait.

« Mais réveille-toi donc ! pressait-il donc sa moitié. De quoi tu peux bien rêver qui te prenne tant de temps ? »

Son objectif s'effaçait peu à peu de sa mémoire. Il devait combattre… Non. Il devait _tuer_ Ventus. Pas juste l'affronter. Il devait gagner. Prendre le dessus sur lui, et le tuer.

Il devait... Ce verbe le dérangeait. Devoir. Comme s'il était forcé à le faire… Par qui ? Non, non ! Personne ne l'obligeait, il s'agissait là de sa propre volonté ! Alors pourquoi y pensait-il comme un acte qu'il devrait accomplir à contre-cœur ?

« C'est de ta faute, soupira-t-il en dévisageant le blond. A cause de toi, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire… »

Il s'attarda sur les traits endormis de Ventus. Rien ne l'atteignait, jamais. Il paraissait toujours aussi insouciant. Presque naïf.

« Mais comment fais-tu pour dormir dans un moment pareil ? » chuchota Vanitas.

Jamais l'expression ne l'autre ne changeait. Jamais un froncement de sourcil, jamais un étirement de ses lèvres pâles…

Presque sans s'en apercevoir, le brun ne put s'empêcher d'avancer une main vers son Autre et de passer une main dans ses cheveux cendrés. Il glissa doucement ses doigts dans les épis blonds, avant de soudain retirer sa main et la porter à hauteur de vue, surpris.

Là où il venait de toucher le blond, sa combinaison s'était effilochée, mettant sa peau à nu. Bien sûr, il avait failli oublier… Son armure disparaissait par endroits s'il entrait en contact avec quelqu'un.

Pourquoi s'en serait-il souvenu, d'ailleurs ? Ça n'était jamais arrivé. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché.

Une étrange émotion l'envahit. Il se rappelait l'avoir déjà ressenti, bien sûr, et pas qu'une fois, mais cette fois-ci dépassait tout. Il lui semblait qu'on appelait ça de la tristesse.

Sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes qui n'avaient jamais coulées auparavant.

« Ça aussi, c'est ta faute… » souffla-t-il à Ventus alors que les premières gouttes dévalaient ses joues.

* * *

Pour la première fois dans son existence pitoyable, il pouvait affirmer qu'il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire.

Devait-il épargner Ventus ? Pourquoi le ferait-il ?

… Pourquoi pas, d'un autre côté ?

Parce que toute sa vie, il l'avait passé à tenter de le détruire ! C'était son but, il _devait_ y parvenir !

A moins qu'il ne se soit trompé dès le départ ?

Plus que tout, l'étincelle vacillante de Lumière présente en l'Autre l'agaçait terriblement. Il ne pourrait pas s'en passer, mais il ressentait cette envie irrésistible de l'éteindre à jamais. Que d'émotions contradictoires !

Il lui parlait de moins en moins, se perdant dans des réflexions dont il ne voulait pas lui faire part. Parce que ça l'effrayait assez comme ça sans qu'il n'en informe son double.

Pour se rassurer, il lui disait toujours la même chose.

« Je te hais. »

Même ça, ça sonnait faux...

Il ne savait plus rien.

* * *

Le temps continuait sa course, et ni Vanitas ni Ventus n'en avaient spécialement conscience. L'un attendait, l'autre dormait, inconscients de ce qui se passait dans le monde extérieur. Des évènements décisifs pour eux deux, mais aussi pour bon nombre de personnes perdues se déroulaient autre part, dans une autre dimension.

Peut-être que Ventus, du fond de son rêve, se doutait de quelque chose. Peut-être voyait-il Sora se perdre dans les méandres du sommeil, tout comme lui.

Vanitas, en revanche, n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir.

D'ailleurs, il venait de prendre sa décision.

Non, il ne voulait pas réellement supprimer l'Autre, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester à ses côtés. Il ne supportait pas la manière dont il le faisait hésiter rien qu'en restant là, immobile, hors du temps. Il n'aimait pas non plus ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur lui.

Il allait partir.

Où, il ne savait pas trop. Il se contenterait certainement d'errer de mondes en mondes, évitant Xehanort si celui-ci le cherchait toujours.

Son demi-cœur réclamerait sans doute sa seconde moitié, frustré de cette séparation après tout ce temps, mais Vanitas ne l'écouterait pas. Il n'avait plus de raison de rester, de toute façon, pas vrai ?

Il se tenait à présent debout devant ce garçon, qu'il avait détesté, sur qui il avait veillé, et à qui, au fond, il ne voulait plus tant de mal que cela.

Soupirant, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Seulement, avant qu'il n'atteigne la poignée de porte, un sursaut d'énergie derrière lui le fit se retourner. Un relan de Lumière. Et il n'en crû pas ses yeux, sur le coup.

Ventus dormait toujours. Une étrange aura lumineuse irradiait de sa peau.

Vanitas s'approcha lentement, curieux, s'accroupit en face de lui.

« Ventus, tu… ? »

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais il faillit en tomber à la renverse. Un changement, un minuscule détail, un mince sourire avait fait son apparition sur le visage de son Autre. Rien qu'un étirement des lèvres, et pourtant…

Sans même penser à s'en empêcher, l'être de Ténèbres posa une main sur la joue de son opposé, son double, son original…

Que se passait-il, au juste, là où l'esprit de Ventus se trouvait ?

En songeant à cela, Vanitas, lui aussi, sourit.

Oh, il pouvait bien rester encore un moment, après tout.


End file.
